whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Taylor Swifts Number One Fan/Nick and Ranae. Chapter seven
Yo guys!, Or, Again just Melo xD anyways, Here's another chapter, Enjoy! :D Nick Holland-Played by Ross Lynch Ranae White-Played by Debby Ryan All standing in one big room, Nick Ranae Katie and Jerry all stand in shock because their boss basically just told them that their all fired, "W-w-what do you mean we're fired?? Why?" Nick asked, "Guys, What you found WAS pretty compelling, But it just isn't enough... Plus, We're recently found new people to investigate here" The owner said, Suddenly four new people came walking into the room, They were old men to be exact, "It's so nice to be performing for Dean Martin" An old man said, "Um no that's not why your here..." The owner said, "WHAT?" The old man yelled while fixing his hearing aid. "Oh are you kidding meee!" Ranae said in a whiny tone, "I'm sorry guys, But you have to go" "But-" "No buts, You must pack up your equipment and leave" The owner said in a cold harsh tone, "Come on guys" Jerry said in a quiet sad tone, The team started packing up all of their equipment, A little while later... The team had packed up all their things, And were heading out the door, "It was nice doing business with you"The owner said, "Whateverrrrrrrr" Ranae replied in a sad whiny tone, The team had made it outside, "Well, I guess this is it...." Katie said, "Yeah... I'm gonna miss you guys" Nick replied, "We'll miss you tooooooo"Jerry said while crying, Then they all got into a group hug, "I can't believe after two years of working here, This is how it's ending" Ranae said, "I know, Anyways our plane is taking off soon, We need to go" Katie said in a sad tone, Soon they all pulled away from the hug, Just then a cab pulled up, And Katie and Jerry put their things in the trunk, And got in, "Bye guys, Take care" Jerry said, Then they all waved goodbye to each other, Then the cab sped off, And they were out of sight, Ranae looked like she was about to cry, So Nick grabbed her by the arm, And pulled her into a hug, She hugged him back by wrapping her arms tightly around his waist, "I can't believe their gone.." She said sadly, "Yeah, But you know what? At least you and i still have each other, We're best friends, We're always there for each other, Right?" Nick said, "Right, I would be extremely upset if you ever disappeared on me" She replied, Soon enough they both broke free from the hug, And Nick pulled out his phone, Attempting to call the airport to get plane tickets, But, sadly, He was out of luck. "The flights are all booked up" He said while putting his phone back in his pocket, "Oh no how are we gonna get home?" She said almost freaking out, Suddenly he looked at her like he had an idea, An hour later... Nick and Ranae were sitting on a bus, A big one to be exact, It was dark out, And they had a long trip ahead of them, "I can't believe your "Good idea" Was a bus" She spat at him, "Well would you rather be taking a bike, Alone, In the cold dark creepy mountain area?" He said, "...Yeah good point" She replied, Then suddenly a few minutes later they bus took a sharp turn, Causing Ranae to swiftly slide out of her seat, And she fell on to Nick's lap, ( Just like in "Want you bad" "One quick turn you were on my lap" 8D :D) "Oh sorry" She said while getting off of him, "It's okay" He replied awkwardly, Soon enough, The bus driver turned the lights off in the bus, And since it was dark out, They saw almost nothing but pitch black, Yet they could slightly see the road up ahead from the headlights of the bus, But since it was pretty dark, They really could not see much, Ranae moved closer to him, Without knowing he was sitting there, And she rested her head on his shoulder, Thinking it was a seat, The next morning... Finally, It was light outside, The sky was filled with dark rain clouds, But at least they could see, They were asleep in their chairs, Ranae still had her head on his shoulder, And her face was in his neck, Suddenly they both woke up, She looked up at him and realized he wasn't a seat, And they both felt awkward, Then they quickly sat up straight, Suddenly the bus took another really sharp turn, Causing Ranae to be squished against Nick, Her nose was squised into his arm, Then she pulled away, "God you smell good" She accidentally said out loud, He didn't say anything but sightly smile, She started blushing like crazy, And she sank in her seat, Suddenly a little while later they looked up at the road of the bus, And it looked like they were about to drive off a cliff, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH. Another cliffy xD Sorry if this chapter sucked in any way, I'll try to make da next one better, See ya again real soon, Until next timmmeeee, PEACE. ~Sweet Swift Category:Blog posts